


Modelling

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation (MMOM) 2017 [4]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: When Leo asked Zo to model for him this wasn't what he had expected.





	Modelling

Zo was not sure why he'd agreed to this. Because it was Leo was the main reason, but this went beyond the bounds of friendship.

"I've sketched my own genitals," Leo said breezily, "and that of cadavers. But I need a live subject to fully capture the intricacies."

It wasn't until he was already nervous and naked in the studio that Zo wondered why Leo wasn't using one his usual male models.

There was something both compellingly erotic and vaguely horrifying about Leo frowning in concentration as he drew Zo's most private body parts.

"All right," Leo said at last and Zo breathed a sigh of relief, ready to grab for his clothes. "Now I need you hard."

"What?"

"That's why I couldn't use cadavers," Leo explained. "No blood flow to the penis. Go on, I'll get the page ready."

Zo felt his cheeks flush. He had not expected this. Leo had turned the page and was sketching rough outlines of Zo's lower torso in preparation.

"Leo-"

"You said you'd help," Leo said mildly.

Zo sighed. He took his cock in his hand and began to rub the shaft. Leo glanced up with what seemed to be approval. Zo tried desperately to immerse himself in a fantasy that would keep him from thinking about being in the studio and on display. The problem was, many of his fantasises involved Leo in some way. This whole situation was making it difficult to concentrate.

"Yes," Leo said softly. "That's it. Keep going."

Encouraged, Zo closed his eyes and focussed on Leo's voice. He did want to please Leo which often got him into mischief. Yet he adored Leo and deep down he wanted a romantic relationship with him, a sexual one; Leo took lovers casually but never Zo and he wanted it so much.

"Yes, yes…wait."

Zo heard the scratch of charcoal on paper. He opened his eyes, gazed over at Leo, who was fully immersed in his work.

Perhaps this wasn't so bad, Zo considered, to be the subject of Leo's attention.

Leo worked rapidly and then beamed at Zo. He put aside the notebook. 

"You can finish if you'd like," he said, moving toward Zo. "Or –" and Leo's hand dipped low, cupping Zo's balls, "I can assist you."

Zo nearly came there and then. "Yes," he managed and thankfully Leo didn't ask for clarification but leaned in and kissed him before assisting by putting those skilful hands to work on Zo's body.

"Do you reward all your models that way?" Zo asked later, clean and dressed and wondering if that had happened at all or if he'd gone mad with lustful fantasies.

"No. Only the ones I really like." Leo tipped his head. "Would you model for me again?"

Zo nodded. "Any time you want."


End file.
